


Jealous Spell

by OtakuAme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, idk how to tag smut fics send help, lowkey jealous yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme
Summary: Yamaguchi gets a little bit jealous and Tsukishima gets some hickeys





	

Most of the team was working on setting up the net when Tanaka and Noya came running in stumbling over each other. Noya was snickering as Tanaka spoke for the both them. He seemed to be trying to whisper but his volume level was barely under a normal person's talking tone, “Holy shit, some cute chick is confessing to Tsukishima in the hall, come see!”

Most of the team followed after the excited second years while Daichi shouted after them to leave their teammate alone, only to be ignored. Yamaguchi stayed closer to the front of the group and got a glance of the scene himself. Tsukishima was in fact being confessed to, by an admittedly pretty girl. It seemed like the team had only been able to catch the end of the confession, because shortly after they arrived to peak around the corner at the pair the girl was bowing and rushing off, wiping at her eyes. Tanaka didn't seem to care about keeping their peeping secret as he strutted out, once again shouting, “Hey, what the heck are you doing making such a cute girl cry?!”

Tsukishima glared towards his teammates, focusing on the loud wing spiker, “It's not my fault if she can't handle a rejection. What did she expect asking out someone who didn't even know who she was.”

Noya draped himself over his friend's shoulder to look at Tsukishima himself, “So cruel! She was so cute and seemed really nice too, why not even try going on a date or two?!”

Yamaguchi saw the quick glance the blond gave him before turning away from the group entirely, and scoffing under his breath, “She's not even my type,” before walking past the group to go get changed.

 

The rest of the team dispersed back to their set up jobs around the gym, and a few minutes later Tsukishima came back out, dressed for practice and ignoring any further questions about the girl from earlier. He didn’t even talk to Yamaguchi until the freckled boy sat down with him during their first water break. Yamaguchi nudged his friend lightly before speaking, “You’re still planning to sleep over tonight, right? My parents are gonna be gone until the weekend too so…”

The two of them had been dating for a while, but Yamaguchi had never felt quite comfortable letting anyone else know, and Tsukishima didn’t mind one way or the other. They kept their public relations relatively tame and friendly and kept their more romantic interactions private. Tsukishima glanced over the top of his water bottle at his boyfriend, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Yamaguchi smiled lightly, “Ah, no reason. Just wanted to make sure.”

The blond spiker hummed lightly, and snatched up Yamaguchi’s bottle from next to him before getting up and heading back towards the cooler to put both of theirs away. Yamaguchi thanked him quietly and hugged his legs closer to his chest as he watched Tsukki go across the gym and didn’t turn his head until he heard two people plop down on either side of him. He looked back and forth to see Tanaka and Noya, the former already tossing his arm around his kouhai’s shoulders, “Don’t worry Yama-chan, even if Tsukishima starts dating some cute girl I’m sure you two will still be conjoined at the hip.”

Yamaguchi blinked at hims and Noya leaned over on his other shoulder, “Yeah, no need to look so glum and jealous.”

Jealous? Yamaguchi looked back up towards his boyfriend who was now glaring back at the trio. If anything he looked like the jealous one right then. Yamaguchi grinned and waved over at him, and he could practically hear the small huff of annoyance the blond made as he turned away. Maybe Tanaka and Noya were right though, well, at least half right. Maybe he was a bit jealous. He didn’t have long to really think about it though because a few seconds later Ukai was calling them all back to practice.

 

It wasn’t until a few hours later, when he was curled up against Tsukki’s chest on his bed watching some movie at his house that it got brought up again. The blond teen nudged him gently as the credit music began to play making Yamaguchi shift around to look up at his face, “Hey, you okay? You’ve been weird since practice started.”

Yamaguchi crossed his arms under his chin and and across Tsukishima’s chest, “Mmm I have? Sorry Tsukki.”

Tsukishima scowled as he ran his finger’s through Yamaguchi’s hair, “I don’t want an apology, I wanna know why you’re acting so weird. What’s bothering you?”

The brunet let out a long breath and tipped his head into his boyfriend’s hand more, “I dunno... Maybe I’m just a little jealous?”

The taller of them huffed and ran his hands lower, down Yamaguchi’s neck and then his back gently, “What, of that girl from before practice? Well that’s stupid, there’s nothing to be jealous of.”

Yamaguchi shifted again, pressing his knees, and subsequently Tsukishima’s legs, further apart so he could kneel up on them, and leaned his arms on either side of Tsukishima’s head. He smiled slightly as he saw his boyfriend’s cheeks begin to redden. They had found out over the course of a few messy makeout sessions that their personalities seemed to flip flop then they were in more sexual situations. Yamaguchi somehow seemed much more confident when he was being intimate, and Tsukishima seemed to get flustered very quickly when it came to anything more than holding hands. “I dunno Tsukki, should I be jealous? I mean she was pretty darn cute.”

Tsukishima turned his head to the side at first but Yamaguchi’s hand caught his chin and turned him back, “Lots of people are cute.”

“Yeah, but she was cute  _ and _ interested in you. I think anyone in my position would get jealous.” Yamaguchi leaned down and started kissing at the base of the blond’s neck, eliciting a soft moan out of him. “You said she wasn’t your type. So what’s your type huh?”

Tsukishima knew he was being teased, but the way Yamaguchi’s hand snaked under the waistband of his sweatpants while he worked on his neck made it next to impossible to protest, “W-what sort of question is that?”

Yamaguchi managed to tug off both their shirts in a matter of seconds and ground their hips together to pull another moan out of the teen below him, “What do you mean ‘What sort of question is that’? I wanna know what your type is. I know you get asked out a lot, I wanna know which ones I really gotta watch out for.”

The blond gripped at Yamaguchi’s hips trying to grind into him again, “Ahh… You’re my type of course…”

Yamaguchi slid one hand between them to start working on getting their pants off. Luckily for both of them after practice sweatpants meant no buttons or zippers, making the whole process much quicker, “So what is that? Guys in general? Just tall guys? Or is it the freckles, I know you like those for some reason…”

Tsukishima sighed in relief when he felt a hand starting to work on his erection through his boxers and reached down to return the favor, “N-no… Just you… My type is Tadashi…”

Yamaguchi smirked and pushed himself up enough to reach over to his bedside drawer and dig out a bottle of lube and a condom while Tsukishima finished getting off his boxers. He sat up in between his boyfriend’s thighs and squeezed some lube onto his fingers to start warming it up, “You say some really cute things sometimes, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima groaned and hid his face in his hands, “And you get pornographically lewd when you’re horny.”

The brunet just smiled and brought his hand down to start stretching out his boyfriend’s entrance, “C’mon, we both know you love it.” He leaned down to kiss at Tsukishima’s neck to help him relax. He couldn't help but wonder how it would look with a couple of marks across it. Maybe that would keep a few of the confessions at bay. “The same way I love how cute you can get when you’re alone with me.”

Yamaguchi added a second finger, and then as he started adding the third he felt nails biting into his arms before they pulled away again and Tsukki muttered an apology.

They had been keeping an unspoken ‘no marks’ rule in play since their relationship wasn’t known outside of their families. Tsukishima had a habit of clawing though, so he had to hold himself back. Yamaguchi pulled back away from the blond’s neck to see how a few light hickeys were already spread across his skin, “Ah, go ahead. I um… I may have left a few marks already. Sorry Tsukki, I got a bit carried away.”

Tsukishima was about to scold him, it was the brunet’s idea to try and not leave marks in the first place, but he shifted and Yamaguchi's fingers brushed inside him just right, making him lean back again with a moan, “Fuck… A-after. Talk about it after okay? Just do that again.”

The brunet complied and pressed at Tsukishima’s prostate a few more times, each earning him a loud moan and the sight of his boyfriend arching off the bed a few inches. Yamaguchi kept at it until the blond insisted he was stretched enough and slowly pull out his fingers. He tugged his own boxers down past his straining erection and slipped on the condom. After one quick slather of lube Yamaguchi pushed into his boyfriend slowly. Tsukishima’s hands grabbed at his boyfriend’s arms again, not bothering to try and stop himself from leaving scratches this time. Yamaguchi shuddered and leaned back down to suck harder on one of the marks he had previously left on the blond’s neck. After a few more thrusts the brunet reached between the both of them and grabbed onto his boyfriend’s length to help him closer to his orgasm. Tsukishima gasped and his hands moved to claw down Yamaguchi’s back, pulling a whining moan out of him. It wasn’t much longer before the both of them were hitting their orgasms and moaning as they rode them out. Yamaguchi was the first to pull himself back together and slid out of his boyfriend while kissing him. “I’ll be right back.”

Tsukishima looked over the bright red scratch marks going down his boyfriend’s back as he headed into the bathroom to grab a towel to clean the both of them off, “So what about the marks? I thought you didn’t want anyone knowing we were dating, and that’s kind of difficult to keep quiet if we both show up to school like this.”

Yamaguchi pulled down an older towel before coming back out and climbing onto his bed again, “I think I’m okay with people knowing now… I mean it was getting kind of frustrating to try and hide it all the time, and really what’s the point? And anyways I’m pretty sure your collar will end up covering up your neck enough”

The blond hummed as he let Yamaguchi clean him up, “Yeah probably. Guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

Yamaguchi grinned and leaned his chin on his boyfriend’s chest, “Plus I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever gotten you to cum, it’d be a shame not to try it again~”

Tsukishima groaned and pushed the brunet’s face away at first but didn’t protest when he ducked back in for a lazy kiss.

Tsukishima’s collar on his school did end up covering up the hickeys, though the same couldn’t be said about his t-shirt for practice. He didn’t even make it out of the locker room before Tanaka and Noya were in front of him grinning ear to ear. Tanaka put his hands on his hips as he looked over his underclassman’s neck, “Tsukishima you dog, you DID go on a date with that cute girl didn’t you!”

The middle blocker frowned and tugged at his collar subconsciously, “No I didn’t Tanaka-senpai, can I go to practice now?”

Oblivious to the way his shorter friend had started gaping as he stared past Tsukishima, Tanaka continued his interrogation, “Oh ho ho so do you have a secret girlfriend you haven’t told us ab- OW! What the heck was that for Noya?”

Noya took the hand he had slapped his friend’s arm with and pointed past their blond kouhai. Behind him Yamaguchi was changing shirts, giving a clear view of the obvious nail marks down his back and arms. Tanaka’s mouth dropped to match his friends and muttered, “holy shit,” under his breath.

Yamaguchi seemed to realize he was being gawked at and turned around as he worked on pulling on his t-shirt, “Something wrong senpai?”

Tsukishima grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and tugged him past Tanaka and Noya while trying to hide how flushed his face was getting, “C’mon we’re gonna be late.”

Noya elbowed his friend as they watched their underclassmen leave, “I never thought I’d say this bro, but Yamaguchi's got serious game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm pretty sure this is the first smut fic I've finished writing, definitely the first one I've posted. I actually finished this like, over a year ago and forgot I wrote it oops.


End file.
